The Stranger Diaries
by Poisondartz
Summary: An entry of Ada's thoughts on her observation of humanity and her attempts to blend into society after being brought out of the facility she had been trapped in ever since she could remember. Her only reliance was 'Agent Kennedy', the man who named her.


**A/N: Hi Peeps! This is just a little inspiration I got suddenly while I was going through homework. Yes, I finally managed a one-shot for one of my favourite pairing. Be warned, this is sort of an Alternate Universe (AU). It is written in Ada's perspective…but no…she isn't really Ada either. Or at least she isn't the one we know from the original games. This one is a B.O.W. But she doesn't know it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

At first I watched closely as the woman before me spoke. But she didn't have my attention for long. I've lost every interest I had in her very quickly within mere seconds of observation and instead ran my eyes elsewhere, completely disregarding this female person. Two other male humans were standing guard behind her, placing their watchful eyes onto me like I was some sort of exhibition. But such has always been the case and it was really no big deal to me. The thing that upset me the most now was that I've robbed of my freedom to move about and they had even restrained the movements of my hands with the shackles. I figured that curiosity had gotten ahead of me. Now, I'm stuck in a place where I don't really wish to stay put for too long.

'Hey! You listen when I talk to you!' Once again the woman had gained my attention with her unpleasantly loud voice. I could tell that she was angry but I didn't quite understand why…even though…I guess I could live with that. It didn't take very long for me to find out that people tend to get very work up when they are dealing with me. I could sense that they didn't quite like me. Her gaze was very intense, somewhat intimidating. Is that how people always try to scare others? Whatever it was, this woman was starting to prick on my nerves. The only amusing thing perhaps was that the two bigger males behind her were already giving out the scent of fear…something that I have smelt ever since the day I could remember. The obvious difference was that the scent weren't exactly that strong as the ones that I had come across in my earlier days…which was also not too long ago. I had gotten rid of those humans of course. I smiled.

'Woman! Let's not waste anyone's time anymore! Speak up! What is your name?'

This was definitely getting nowhere and don't like it anymore. In fact, I guess I was kind of disappointed when they brought me into this small space which only had two chairs, a table placed between the chairs and a lamp on it. I knew I should have waited for him patiently and not disobeyed his instructions. _Name…_this was certainly a word I recognised. That man said something about it. Name…'Ada…' I murmured softly but apparently loud enough for that annoying creature to hear.

'What? Ada? Finally you're willing to opening that fucking mouth of yours. I need your full name Ada. Who are you? Where you from and what exactly, you were doing here without an ID or passport on you.'

I didn't quite know what she saying now aside from being able to sense her increasing impatience with me. What she needs to know now is that I too was losing my patience and control. I kept silent again as I growl under my breath in frustration. My hands pulling away in an opposing direction but never went apart further than seven inches, constraint by two metallic rings that were locked around my wrist with a chain connecting to each ring. I haven't yet tried, but I do believe that it should be able to break apart if I applied full force. Ignoring the woman, I played with the shackles having fun hearing the sound it made when I clink them against each other. Then I thought about that man…When is he coming to pick me up? He got me out from that facility and showed me fresh air and daylight and I need him to do it again…this place stinks.

Finally, as though something within her exploded, that crazy bitch swept the lamp off the table and came right at me in an instance screaming into my face. 'I don't care who the fuck you are! But as long as you're here, with me, Inspector Marie Harrigan, I'mma make your life good as hell bitch! You can stay silent for all you want miss but you definitely not getting away with all that charges of thief, damage of property and breaching of the national security!' I stared at the fallen lamp that was flunked onto the floor. It has lost its light already I noticed. Then my attention went back to the same woman, whose ugly face was now hanging dangerously close to mine, only inches away from touching my skin. My annoyance level was already at its peak; behind my head I was already playing a short clip of hurting this buzzing female who constantly upset my peace. Oh what will I do? Perhaps stick my claws up from her throat to her skull? Or maybe gorge out her eyeballs and pull out her innards. I could literally feel my excitement when my hidden spikes began pulling out from my human skin behind my forearms. I tilted my head and trilled a little, wondering how I can get her to react to the horror that I would unfold before her. After all, she was probably the first of her kind who dared challenged me like that. Most would ensure they kept a distance away from me. The poor doctors that had attended to at least had me bound with much more reliable and stronger materials; they also had me sedated whenever they wanted to operate on me.

My legs lifted my body up from my seat and allowed my spine to slowly extend itself to my lengthy lethal tail. I hesitated awhile, still considering how I should toy with her first. After dragging me away from where that man told me to wait at and torturing me with her boring rants…she should at least pay by amusing me with her blood and fear. Her disgusting scent filled my nasals, an overwhelming urge to replace that smell with her blood is quickly overwriting whatever senses I still had left in me.

Before I have decided to make my move, the two human males quickly reacted and pulled that annoying insect away from me. 'Cool it Marie! Cool it! Aye you sit down lady!' The left one waved his hand down, signalling for me to sit down. I stared at him, remaining in my position. 'Hey!' he yelled a second time. Without wasting another second I let out a long loud Shriek and jumped onto the table revealing the long alien tail that had already extended to its full length. Finally I got what I have been looking for; the thrill of frightening the crap out of these silly creatures who thought that they had it all under control. I no longer hear them speaking in their rational language, 'Fuck! It's a tail! It's a tail!' All I recognised was their usual use of profanities and expression of panic when they realised my inhumanity. The next thing they would do as predicted was to run for their lives to the exit. I learnt this through my previous encounters with the humans back at the facility. Of course, these were mere flashes of memories that I had tried piece together but was not too successful. The clearest one I had was the one when I first met that man I'm travelling with now, the one and only man who had treated me with kindness, ever since he got me out of the facility. He was different from the others in that he looked at me as if he had known me before and I could sense his genuine. Strangely, my interest in him had not died as fast as it did with other matters.

I pounced down at one of the males the moment he ran for the door, effectively blocking the only exit they had in the room. Having pinned the human under my feet, I thrashed my tail down and impaled his right arm through his flesh. I didn't hit his bones. I didn't think it was necessary but it wasn't on purpose either…he just happened to be lucky. I looked up at the other two pigs that were pathetically curled up against the other end of the wall fearing for their lives. I saw their lips moving as though saying something to god knows who. The woman's face squinted into a very awkward expression that had made her, in my opinion, even uglier. My human face muscles pulled up as I realised how funny this was getting. Did they regret having brought me here and trapping themselves with me in this tiny space?

I unplugged my tail from the human under my mercy and began crawling towards the other two who probably found the motion to be extremely menacing.

'Please…please…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I don't. Please don't kill me…' the female begged. My body which seemingly reacted to her fear had my original exoskeleton form revealed. I raised my body and tore my hands apart, breaking the bond that had chained my wrist so tightly before. Then I dropped myself heavily on my prey, not caring if I broke any parts of her bone, as my claws dug into her flesh. The woman screamed out in pain as I drew closer to her face threatening to gnaw into her head. I drew my tail higher until the tip reached directly above her skull, as I finally raised my tail again to deliver the fatal strike; I paused suddenly when I caught something familiar. Pressing my hands against her shoulders, I pushed myself higher and sniff into the air to confirm my discovery. It was no mistake, he had come.

I turned around looking at the door in anticipation. Although the humans which were present now were no longer my concern, I was slightly surprised that the male one that I had hurt was still lying behind me. I thought that he should have run away when he had the chance.

'Ada!' The man who had given me that name called out to me the moment he swung the door open and laid eyes upon me. 'Ada! Get off her now!' I recognised that command and so I complied without giving it a second thought, although, I did ponder for a while why I did so as soon as he told me to. I stayed still and analysed the situation, waiting for further instructions. I notice another male human standing behind the man whose name I had trouble remembering…I just knew him by his scent, sound, and face. He then stuck his hand out towards me. 'Come here Ada. You're safe now.'

By will, I retracted my claws, spikes, protruding vertebral and my tail. I got back to my feet and regained my human cover and stumbled clumsily into the man's hands and then into his chest. I felt sticky on my human skin and there was some loss of energy. This seemed to happen whenever I switch back to human form from my original one, although, I knew it was going to be only a temporary side effect that will wear off within minutes.

I can't explain the excitement that I felt when I fell into his arms. I smiled secretly lowering my head to look at our feet. His arms secured around me tightly leading me in any direction when he decides to move. I listened closely to his heartbeat and paid attention to his scent. I have to confess. It was sometimes hard to read this man's emotions. His heart rate doesn't seem to fluctuate much and there wasn't much change in mood since the last time I saw him. It was like digging for information you need to know for so long but that information just doesn't surface…and it makes me want to pry for more until I get something. His low voice echoed into my ear as he exchanged words with the other human.

'I'm sorry for causing you trouble lieutenant. Gray.'

'It's nothing. Although…I advise that you keep this creature in check Agent Kennedy. Can't let this thing run wild on the streets.'

_Agent Kennedy…_That rang a bell. I remembered that there were others calling him that too. The skin between my brows creased as I tried to remember what else he was being referred to as. The reason why I couldn't remember was that he was given too many names. I couldn't make up which one I should use. Actually, he did tell me his name one time…but I soon forgot when the others confused me with their versions.

I stuck close to him as he led me away from that dreadful tiny space filled with those ugly talking vermin inside. He was unusually quiet today and the silence was rather uncomfortable. It made me feel like I could be abandoned by him and left alone and that disturbed me. When we both entered into yet another tiny space I've been in before when being dragged into this place, I had already recovered most of my strength and pulled away from my guardian. This tiny place was pretty interesting. Once you get in, it will move either upwards or in this case downwards and when it opens up, you will end up at a different place.

I moved in front and stared at the buttons for a while. Yes. I had seen them using this strange mechanism, pressing a button the moment they entered this small space and the best part was that each of them lit up when you pushed on them. To satisfy my curiosity, I pressed on a few of them lighting up as many buttons as I can and apparently, this got 'Agent Kennedy' to talk.

'Ada no!' he caught my hand just in time to stop me from pressing the last 3 buttons. I looked at him with puzzlement as he huffed.

'Now we're going to stop at all thirteen levels except for level two…' he looked at me sternly. I winced a little and twisted my wrist a little, an action I picked up from watching T.V whenever he was not at home. As expected, he quickly loosens his grip probably thinking that he had caused pain. 'Are you hurt anywhere?' I could see concern in his eyes and it was sure fun to see. 'They didn't scare you did they?'

I didn't know why, but every time when he spoke, I would pay special attention and try to catch what he was trying to convey. Of all people, I understood him the most because I bothered to listen. However, it is always the scent and sounds that helped me with the interpretation the most. I could tell that he was concern whether the humans before had done something to me. I had wanted to tell him that they had annoyed me to the core but I didn't know how to. He looked at me not knowing what to say anymore due to our communication barrier. A 'ding' sound was played and the doors of the tiny space opened. He pressed on one of the buttons repeatedly getting the doors to close again.

'Right…what could those hot-headed people do to you anyways…' 'ding' the doors opened again and he pressed on that button again. I was smiling throughout the process. Opening and pressing, opening and pressing. I liked to see him act like that, helpless over small situations.

When we finally got out of the building, I dashed towards the car he drove over. We always used the same one.

'Relax babe…'

He always tried to pipe down my sudden energy bursts and change my behaviour in order to act like one of his kind. It became quite apparent that the way I acted compared to the other humans was a considerable deviation when I studied their mannerisms and actions when I was taken for a stroll, having a meal with him or watching the T.V.

'…your undies are showing.' He walked over and pulled down my folded skirt which must have been stuck to that position when my tail got out. After which he turned me to face him and kissed my lightly on my forehead. I'm not too sure what that meant…but I liked it. So I followed the action and kissed him on his forehead too. Realising that I had broken the ice as his smile had indicated, I clapped my hands together marvelling over the fact that he was no longer angry with me.

'Hey, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to nag at you for not keeping your promise and running away like that. You were supposed to be waiting for me beside the post box while I go settle some business. '

The truth was that I got pretty hungry while staying put. He was taking far too long and I thought I could grab a quick bite when a small Chihuahua barked up at me. I saw food right in front of me and I couldn't resist for another second. So I grabbed the dog by its head not knowing why the elderly human female behind it was screaming frantically. Eventually I broke its neck, essentially ending its life after its final shriek of futile cry for help. But before I could sink my teeth into the meat I had rightfully claimed as mine, the old lady started attacking me with her umbrella. I pushed her away but she wouldn't stop until I dropped the meat. I realised that she had some sort of string tied to it…so she probably had really caught it before I did. But then again, wasn't it her fault that she didn't devour it as soon as she had gotten her hands on it? Why is she venting her frustrations on me? She didn't stop even after I had returned her the meat. I knew I could have easily just finished her off right away but…I didn't want him to be angry with me. So I ran away…the rest of it was a disaster. However, all of what happened had meant almost nothing to me.

I looked at him and managed to catch only a few words of whatever he had said and spend some time trying to decipher them, only to fail miserably because a single word out of an entire statement made no sense at all. He finally finished his lecture and opened the car door wanting me to get in. I didn't know where we were going next but I really had to tell him my needs. I was really deprived of my eating needs!

'Go on, get in.' he said to me gently. I looked to the car seat and then back to him again. He put his hand on my arms and guided me in but I tugged at his sleeves to make him stop.

'a-agent K-ken-ne-dy…' I tried. It was the last name that was being used to refer to him ten minutes ago; hence it was still relatively fresh in my memory.

It worked. He paused the minute he heard me and I swore that his heart rate did increase for a while before it returned to its normal pace. Then he laughed again, lightening the mood a bit 'You don't have to call me that Ada, you could just use Leon.' He saw that I was struggling to react and repeated again with hand gestures. 'I…'he placed his hand on his chest, '…am Leon.'

'Leon' He repeated patting his chest two to three times while saying the word 'Leon'. Then I recalled that there were also people who referred to him using that word. 'Lei-onn..' I tried out my tongue again. 'That's right Ada. Leon.' He probably thought of the other name as being too long for me to say or remember. Therefore, rather that I used the shorter one to call him. Maybe I said the longer name wrongly too. I growl softly after deducing that he had clearly underestimated my abilities to remember. This was definitely not the case, I can feel that my memories are functioning better than before already and I'm picking things up faster now. In fact, reality had become more ostensible the day I was released from the water glass tube. _One day, I will say his longest name loud and clear for him to hear and surprise him with my achievements_.

'So Ada had been able to pick up some new things now huh? Good to know that you are learning.'

_Learning. _At the sound of this familiar word I quickly said some more human language that I had picked up while watching the regular program featured on that channel '_Lei-onn' _would switch to for me to entertain myself.

The first time he turned on the T.V I almost put a hole through the screen when I saw a tiny human swinging its chainsaw around in circles. As though he had predicted my reaction, he held me back before I did anything to cause what they call 'property damage'. Then he pointed something at the screen and the image switched to something else. I was pretty fascinated with the colourful images that displayed on the screen and burnt the entire day away just staring at those colourful and talkative toys playing with younger humans – children.

'A B C… One. Two. Three.' I muttered slowly. This line seemed to make his day. His smile was so bright on his handsome face; I also observed that the creases at the end of his eyes had emphasized even more when he did that expression. But that wasn't the point anymore! It still does not tell him that I need to eat! When my abdomen suddenly made a rumbling noise… he paused for a while, his eyes travelled down to my stomach. I didn't know what was so funny about that, but apparently, this was a joke to him. He laughed aloud as he put his hand over my head and ruffled my hair. 'You're hungry! Is that what you're trying to tell me? I'm so sorry Ada! I was so caught up with all these and work that I've forgotten what we came out for!'

He finally got it. _Hungry._ I needed to feed on something already.

-End-

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I've decided to stop here due to the pile of work on hand…even though I'm not completely through with what I had in mind. I didn't write how did Leon encountered Ada, I didn't explain what she really is and her origins. After all, her creation must have some purpose to whoever that had brought her to life. Of course she also could be the real Ada who had her memories washed out and her DNA altered to become an alien…scrap that because I was thinking about writing things about the process of her going through maturity stage and include some sexual tension afterwards. Oh the possibilities!

In any case, I invite any writers to improve on this story, make some additions to it or take on chapter two. ^^ I'm open to such things. Just drop a PM if you would.

…and er…review?

~Drake


End file.
